This K24 Career Development Award will allow me to continue my efforts to "translate" tumor immunology from the laboratory into the clinic to improve therapy of adult solid tumors. These efforts will apply immune-based treatments to genitourinary cancers (especially prostate) and melanoma. The trials will be based on strong scientific rationale, require collaborations with laboratory scientists, require an appropriate patient base, and incorporate laboratory and immunologic endpoints in addition to standard clinical endpoints. The clinical research program will be directed towards three major objectives: 1. developing and testing immunotherapeutic approaches for Prostate Cancer; 2. continue to study Melanoma biology and develop novel therapeutic approaches to this disease. Therapies to be tested may extend beyond solely immune-based approaches and will include active participation at all levels (institutional, multi-institutional, and large cooperative group) of trial design and implementation; and 3. continue efforts to make the Cytokine Working Group (CWG) an NCI funded cooperative group in Tumor Immunotherapy by becoming a mechanism to rapidly and creatively test more complex immune oriented approaches primarily in phase II trials. The mentoring of beginning clinical investigators is a critical component of the K24 and will be focused on bringing junior faculty and/or Hematology/Oncology fellows into one of several areas of training with well defined responsibilities and educational programs. These include: 1. the Tumor Immunotherapy Program emphasizing pre-clinical, laboratory work, incorporation of immune monitoring into clinical trial design, and protocol preparation and implementation; 2. Genitourinary (GU) Cancer Multidisciplinary Program with an emphasis on prostate immunotherapy; and 3. As the Director of Clinical Research within the Section of Hematology/Oncology provide an introduction to clinical trials research including an overview of faculty expertise and how to initiate clinical investigation with one of the faculty. Furthermore, I will act as a consultant for their clinical research. By combining my efforts to merge laboratory efforts and immunologic endpoints with strong clinical trial design, I believe clinical research can better move tumor immunotherapy forward in a more rationale way.